


Walpurgis Nacht

by Biggarow



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Biting, Dracula Influence/References, Gentleman Eren, M/M, Mesmerizing, Vampire Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), handjob
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 04:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biggarow/pseuds/Biggarow
Summary: Eren Jaeger, en voyage d'affaires à Stohess, décide de visiter les environs, mais à la nuit tombée, au cœur de la tempête, le jeune notaire se fait surprendre par une créature nocturne des plus avides...Librement inspiré de la nouvelle L'invité de Dracula de Bram Stocker.





	Walpurgis Nacht

JOURNAL D'EREN JAEGER  
_Le 2 mai à Stohess, Allemagne._

Lorsque nous partîmes pour faire notre excursion en voiture, un soleil magnifique brillait au-dessus de Stohess et l'air était empli de la douceur du printemps. Une brise fraîche, séquelle de cet hiver, soufflait encore par intermittence. J'étais tant de bonne humeur, comme contaminé par la gaieté de la nouvelle saison, que je remarquai à peine, ou si je le remarquai, je n'y prêtai guerre d'attention, l'étrange morosité des villageois. Au moment de notre départ, M. Bott - le jeune aubergiste qui parlait un timide anglais - s'approcha de la carriole pour me souhaiter une bonne promenade. Ses traits demeurèrent tirés, sa bouche entrouverte comme s'il cherchait ses mots ou bien craignait de les laisser aller.

« Pensez à rentrer avant la tombée de la nuit : le vent est encore traître à cette époque et il pourrait bien y avoir une tempête dès ce soir. »

Puis il se tourna vers le petit cocher et s'adressa à lui en allemand. Je ne saisis que quelques mots de leur conversation : « _Nacht_ », « _Schatten_ », « _Sturm_ » et mon nom à plusieurs reprises « M. Jaeger ». L'aubergiste jetait des regards inquiets vers moi ; un affolement qu'il réussit visiblement à communiquer à mon guide.

« Revenez avant la nuit », répéta M. Bott alors que la voiture démarrait. Une fois éloigné de la ville, je me penchai par la fenêtre du cocher et demandai :

« Dites-moi, Connie, qu'y a-t-il de particulier cette nuit ? »

Lâchant une rêne, il se signa et me répondit prudemment :

« _Walpurgis Nacht_. »

Il se concentra à nouveau sur la route sans m'en dévoiler davantage. Je haussai les épaules et me renfonçai dans mon siège, un peu blasé, mais pas plus que ça curieux de connaître cette fameuse superstition. Nous suivîmes la route que j'avais emprunté le jour de mon arrivée et le paysage me semblait vaguement familier. Quand nous rentrâmes dans un sous bois, je me rappelai d'un embranchement un peu plus loin et, lorsque celui-ci fut en vue, je glissai au cocher de prendre la prochaine bifurcation. La carriole ralentit soudainement et le cocher baragouina un mélange inintelligible de nos deux langues, ponctué de brusques signes de croix affolés. Quand nous fûmes tout à fait arrêtés, je levai les deux mains, le priant de se calmer, et lui dis :

« Je ne veux pas vous forcer la main, Connie, mais moi, je tiens à prendre cette route. J'irais à pied si cela vous incommode tant, mais dites-moi au moins pourquoi vous ne tenez pas à prendre ce chemin. »

Bien que ma patience fût mise à rude épreuve, je m'efforçai de rester le plus calme et compréhensif, mais mon discours eut tout l'effet inverse sur mon interlocuteur : il se leva brusquement et déblatéra cette fois dans sa seule langue. À maintes reprises, il me montra la route du doigt puis se signa ou leva les mains au ciel. Sa voix se brisa à la fin de sa harangue :

« _Dies ist die Nacht von vampyr..._ »

Le désespoir dans son regard me toucha et ses mots, sans les comprendre, me donnèrent froid dans le dos. Je descendis de la voiture et alors que je m'apprêtais à le raisonner, un long hurlement retentit dans le lointain. Les chevaux se mirent à hennir et Connie se précipita sur eux pour les calmer.

« _Wolf_ », murmura-t-il avec un frisson d'angoisse.

« C'est peut-être un chien errant », tentai-je de dédramatiser, mais il secoua la tête avec entêtement, la mine sombre.

Un vent froid s'engouffra entre les arbres et nous caressa de sa main glacée. Le jeune cocher jetait des regards suspicieux aux alentours, tentant de réconforter les chevaux autant que lui-même. Je compris alors que je n'arriverais pas à le faire changer d'avis : il était bien trop effrayé.

« Rentrez au village, Connie. Il y a moins de trois miles depuis le bourg de Stohess et je connais la route : j'irais à pied à partir d'ici. »

Le cocher secoua violemment la tête et me montra sa montre en criant une énième fois :

« _Walpurgis Nacht !_ »

« Rentrez. Votre _Walpurgis Nacht_ n'intéresse pas les Anglais », dis-je avec sévérité.

Brusquement, les chevaux se cabrèrent et hennirent à l'unisson. Je profitai de l'inattention de Connie, comme il était occupé à retenir l'attelage, pour m'éloigner. Au loin, je l'entendis me supplier de revenir ; sans me retourner, j'agitai la main au-dessus de ma tête et lui criai à mon tour de rentrer. Quand j'eus assez progressé, je jetai un coup d'œil en arrière : Connie était remonté sur la carriole, mais les chevaux étaient toujours aussi démenés et traînaient l'attelage à l'opposé de mon chemin. Je repris ma route sans appréhension et m'enfonçai entre les arbres. Plus loin, je rencontrai un ancien panneau dont l'écriture semblait avoir été poncée délibérément. Je ne m'attardai guère et poursuivis.

Après presque une heure de marche, le bois devint plus clairsemé puis s'estompa finalement. Je découvris alors que le magnifique soleil de l'après-midi n'était plus qu'une simple sphère opaline et froide derrière un voile opaque de brume. Le froid dans l'air était palpable et le vent avait forci. Je m'étonnai d'un si brusque changement dans la météo et me rappelai que l'aubergiste avait mentionné une possible tempête. Je n'y avais guère prêté d'attention sur le moment, mais j'hésitais désormais à continuer ma route. Je finis cependant par serrer les pans de mon manteau autour de mes côtes puis repris mon chemin.

La route devint sinistre à mesure que le ciel s'assombrissait. Je ne croisai ni nouveaux carrefours, ni âme qui vive. Et alors que je commençai à me demander si le cocher n'essayait pas de m'avertir de l'approche imminente de la tempête, un flocon descendit de la masse grise et lourde qui me surplombait et vint fondre sur le bout de mon nez. Un rideau blanc apparut rapidement me forçant à accélérer le pas. Encore maintenant, je me demande ce qui me poussa à continuer au lieu de simplement revenir sur mes pas pour me mettre à l'abri à Stohess. Pourtant, sur le moment, cette idée ne m'effleura pas une seule fois et je continuai de courir sous la neige qui tombait drue.

À travers le voile blanc aveuglant, j'aperçus en contrebas du chemin que je suivais des formes noires et étroites qui se dressaient vers le ciel. Le peu de visibilité et la fatigue - ainsi que l'envie de trouver un réel abri - me firent espérer trouver un village et quand je dégringolai la pente, j'accueillis avec un mélange de surprise et de satisfaction le cimetière qui s'étendait devant moi. La nécropole semblait abandonnée et n'était même pas clôturée. Je m'engouffrai dans les ruelles de la cité mortuaire et contemplai les tombes défraîchies être progressivement ensevelies sous un tapis de neige. À un croisement, j'aperçus un grand mausolée, dépassant largement les autres par sa hauteur. Une porte en bois massif le fermait et je dus pousser de toutes mes forces pour parvenir à la bouger. Au moment où je plongeais dans les ténèbres de la tombe, l'orage explosa à l'extérieur. Je refermai le battant derrière moi pour éviter que la neige et le froid s'engouffrent dans mon abri de fortune, déjà glacé et noir. Seule une minuscule lucarne trouée dans le mur laissait passer un mince filet de lumière qui disparût à mesure que la tempête avançait. Je me tapis dans un coin, emmitouflé dans mon manteau et mon écharpe. Anesthésié par la fatigue et le froid, je sentis mes paupières s'alourdir et le sommeil me gagner rapidement. Le grondement du tonnerre à l'extérieur me parvenait déjà assourdi, comme s'il provenait d'un autre monde.

Je me réveillai en sursaut au beau milieu de la nuit. J'ignorai combien de temps je m'étais laissé aller à dormir, mais je savais que quelque chose m'avait tiré des méandres du sommeil. Quelque chose de terrifiant qui faisait encore battre mon cœur à tout rompre et résonnait à mes oreilles en un long cri de stupeur. Je restai un long moment aux aguets dans l'obscurité froide de mon mausolée. J'attendis que mon cœur se calmât pour oser sortir. La nuit était douce et claire : les nuages s'étaient dispersés pour laisser la place à la pleine lune tandis que le paysage de nacre reflétait avec ardeur ses lueurs opalines. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement, heureux de voir une telle tranquillité après cette tempête lugubre. Puis mué par un profond sentiment de reconnaissance envers ce tombeau qui m'avait préservé d'une mort certaine, je me retournai vers son entrée. Je remerciai silencieusement l'infortuné des lieux de m'y avoir accueilli puis refermai la porte avec respect. Mon regard fut alors attiré par la plaque mortuaire à côté de la porte ; je ressentis alors un profond malaise.

Qui que puisse être le pauvre hère enterré ici, on s'était efforcé d'effacer son existence avec violence ; seule l'épitaphe était encore visible : « _Nitens lux, horrenda procella, tenebris aeternis involuta_ ». Brillant éclat, dans l'effroi de la tempête, enveloppé à jamais de ténèbres, traduisis-je avec gêne tandis qu'un frisson me parcourait l'échine. Et alors que mes doigts tremblants parcouraient le nom effacé, je me pris à regretter amèrement de ne pas avoir écouté Connie, de ne pas avoir rebroussé chemin quand il en était encore temps. À ce moment, un long hurlement déchira le silence de la nuit, suivi d'un grondement sourd et bestial tout proche. Une masse sombre, contrastant sinistrement avec la couverture nacrée, s'avança vers moi et progressivement, la silhouette longue et émaciée d'un loup noir se dessina. Ses crocs luisaient comme des lames dans l'obscurité et ses yeux clairs et perçants me scrutaient avec envie. La porte du mausolée était juste dans mon dos, mais j'étais incapable de faire le moindre geste ; c'était tout juste si mes jambes acceptaient encore de me porter.

La bête n'était plus qu'à une dizaine de pas de moi. Il lui aurait suffi d'un seul bond pour me saisir à la gorge et me percer la jugulaire, mais elle persistait à s'avancer lentement comme pour faire durer un peu plus le supplice et l'attente de la fin. Son regard d'acier semblait brûler d'une joie malsaine et - encore maintenant je me rappelle de l'intensité de ce regard - il me semblait que l'animal jubilait de ma terreur. Mais aussi terrifiant fusse ce regard, il me sortit de ma torpeur. Dans mon dos, ma main se referma sur la poignée en fer forgé du mausolée. Au moment où je poussai la porte et m'engouffrai à l'intérieur, la bête banda ses muscles en grondant férocement. Son cri guttural se confondit avec le mien quand je basculais en arrière sous son poids. Ma tête et mon dos heurtèrent violemment le sol. La douleur fulgurante me sonna un moment. Cependant, la surprise de ne pas sentir d'autre douleur que celle du choc me sortit progressivement de ma léthargie.

La présence qui me surplombait était loin d'être aussi lourde et imposante que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Son souffle sur ma joue était étrangement froid. Et le plus étonnant était la pression sur mes épaules : là où les griffes épaisses s'étaient plantées avant, je ressentais désormais une poigne solide qui me plaquait au sol. Instinctivement, je levai ma main jusqu'à rencontrer la peau douce, mais étonnamment fraîche d'un poignet humain.

Mes paupières papillonnèrent un moment, le temps que ma raison s'accommodait à l'information. Ce n'était pas la gueule d'un loup qui me scrutait, mais celle d'un être qui me ressemblait. Mais bien qu'il présentât toutes les caractéristiques d'une face humaine, il se dégageait de lui quelque chose de profondément bestial et d'inhumain. Et dans mon esprit tourmenté, je me souviens avoir pensé que ce visage était bien trop beau, lisse et parfait pour appartenir à un homme. Les images qui s'imposèrent alors à moi furent celles du serpent tentateur, de la féroce beauté du loup et de ces prédateurs qui captivent le regard et envoûtent leur proie naïve grâce à leur élégance. En cet instant, je ne songeai guère à savoir comment cet être était arrivé là, à la place du loup, car j'étais bien trop subjugué par sa seule beauté.

Mon regard accrocha ses iris gris et brillants, les mêmes que j'avais pu voir chez le loup plus tôt. Les pupilles dessinaient des fentes minces qui s'agrandirent brusquement lorsque nos regards se croisèrent. Ses sourcils fins, froncés au-dessus de ses paupières tombantes, lui donnaient un air inquiétant. Son nez était légèrement aquilin, son arête étroite. Je me souvins que mes yeux longèrent ses lèvres rouges avec une certaine envie ; un sentiment fou et irraisonnable qui ne m'avait encore jamais pris pour un homme, mais qui me sembla naturel dans l'instant. Enfin, sa bouche entrouverte découvrait ses canines anormalement longues et aiguisées à l'instar des crocs d'une bête sauvage.

J'ignore combien de temps nous restâmes à nous regarder ainsi. Moi, totalement envoûté par son charme bestial ; lui, me humant avec cet air d'animal sauvage et farouche. Soudain, il leva le bras et porta sa main derrière mon crâne : je sentis ses doigts fourrager dans mes cheveux et appuyer contre la plaie suintante que je m'étais faite en tombant. Ce brusque contact m'arracha un cri de douleur et me fit tourner la tête ; ma vision se troubla puis s'opacifia. J'eus tout juste assez de conscience pour apercevoir la bête humaine porter la main à sa bouche où il y glissa ses doigts nappés de mon sang. Ses lèvres rougies s'étirèrent alors en un sourire extatique.

Je dus rester inconscient à peine quelques secondes ; une à deux minutes tout au plus. J'étais toujours allongé dans l'encadrement de la porte grande ouverte, les joues et les mains gelées par le froid qui s'insinuait. La tête me tournait et l'arrière de mon crâne me lançait horriblement. Les souvenirs extraordinaires me revinrent par vagues : je me rappelai le loup, ses crocs flamboyants, la chute douloureuse et enfin, l'homme-bête me surplombant. Pourtant, il n'y avait personne. Le calme régnait ; seuls les battements de mon cœur perturbaient le silence de la nuit. J'étais tout à fait seul dans le mausolée et l'attaque que j'avais cru essuyer n'était, sans nul doute, que le fruit de mon esprit éreinté par le froid et la douleur. Je me redressai péniblement en laissant échapper un petit rire nerveux mais soulagé. Cependant, au moment où je me relevais, tous mes espoirs s'envolèrent en éclats.

« De nouveau parmi nous, M. Jaeger ? »

Une voix grave et dure résonna, impérieuse, dans le mausolée silencieux. Je fis volte-face. L'homme était bien là, juché sur le tombeau de pierre, immobile. Le flot lunaire venait caresser sa silhouette et l'éclairait d'un halo surréaliste. Je constatai alors que ses paupières ne cillaient pas, que sa bouche laissait entrevoir le bout de ses crocs et qu'un sillon pourpre tachait son menton. Aucun souffle n'animait sa poitrine. Avec sa peau pâle et sa chemise blanche, il m'apparaissait comme un buste de marbre flottant dans l'ombre de l'antichambre. C'était une vision terrifiante ; magnifique, mais terrifiante. Mon esprit affolé me soufflait qu'il s'agissait d'une simple illusion tandis que ma raison me criait de m'enfuir. De la glace semblait parcourir mes veines à la place de mon sang, tout mon corps s'ébranlant sous un frisson interminable.

« Ton sang pue la détresse. Et il est gelé. »

Son anglais était parfait remarquai-je, bien qu'il conservât un accent prononcé qui ne ressemblait pas à celui des gens du coin. Il avait aussi une manière de parler soutenue, presque aristocratique, qui contrastait avec la familiarité de ses paroles. D'abord, je ne saisis pas l'étrangeté du sens de ces dernières. Toutefois, il me semble qu'il aurait pu énoncer les plus banales des paroles que je n'aurais pas compris davantage tellement j'étais troublé par le timbre de sa voix. Le silence me pesait : j'avais une envie irrésistible de l'entendre à nouveau.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Mon murmure rauque et mal assuré troubla le silence du mausolée. Contrairement à lui, j'avais la sensation de profaner les lieux de ma simple intervention. Il se pencha en avant et je perçus une lueur rouge animer son regard anthracite.

« Tu le sauras bien assez tôt », répondit-il simplement en me jaugeant avec un étrange mélange de sévérité et d'ennui. Pourtant, les coins de ses lèvres se relevèrent en un imperceptible sourire.

Au-delà de sa beauté inhumaine, je ressentais un profond sentiment de malaise. Je ne compris d'abord pas ce qui me dérangeait tant ; mais alors que mes yeux longeaient ses jambes croisées dans le vide, je saisis l'origine de ma gêne. Il était de petite taille, au moins une tête de moins que moi. Et sa face blême conservait encore des traits juvéniles : plus tout à fait ceux d'un enfant, mais pas encore ceux d'un adulte. Il ne devait pas avoir loin de dix-huit années, vingt tout au plus. Pourtant, ses traits semblaient aussi durs qu'ils étaient délicats, et son regard sévère paraissait avoir vécu plus que son corps ne le laissait présager.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi... », tentai-je, peu convaincu que ce fusse ce motif qui anima cet être. Un rire moqueur vint confirmer mes soupçons.

« Ton argent m'indiffère, petit Jaeger. Et ce que je veux de toi, je ne crois pas que tu sois en mesure de me le céder si facilement. »

Mon cœur rata un battement et un long frisson désagréable remonta de mes jambes jusque dans mon cou où mes cheveux se hérissèrent. Je restai tant de temps à le dévisager que j'en oubliai la douleur à ma tête. Ce fut le courant d'air dans ma nuque qui me sortit soudainement de ma contemplation morbide. Je pris alors conscience que j'avais reculé jusque dans l'encadrement de la porte et avais même dépassé le seuil. Dans un brusque élan de lucidité, je m'élançai à toute vitesse dans les rues blanchies du cimetière. La neige ralentissait ma course. C'était comme dans un cauchemar, lorsqu'on avance au ralenti alors que l'on s'efforce de courir aussi vite que l'on peut. Seul le feu dans ma gorge et mes poumons me prouvait que j'étais bien éveillé. La petite colline que j'avais descendue fut bientôt visible et je devinai avec soulagement la route à son sommet. Mais ma course effrénée s'interrompit brusquement à un tournant.

Je reçus un poids qui me coupa le souffle et me plaqua durement au sol. Instinctivement, je me redressai pour reprendre ma respiration, mais un genou vint se coller à mon sternum et mes mains furent tirées au-dessus de ma tête, m'empêchant de me débattre. La face pâle de l'homme-bête était juste au-dessus de la mienne. Il ne respirait pas, mais sa peau dégageait une sorte de souffle glacé qui inonda mon visage. Mes larmes naissantes gelèrent aussitôt, me brûlant les yeux ; je fermai étroitement les paupières et secouai la tête pour m'en débarrasser. Mon manteau était déjà trempé et la neige s'insinuait dans mon dos, collant mes habits à ma peau.

« Ton corps est encore plus froid maintenant », gronda-t-il doucement comme s'il sermonnait un enfant.

À cet instant, la froidure réveilla la douleur à l'arrière de mon crâne et je gémis entre deux halètements. Cependant, ce qui me coupa tout à fait le souffle fut la main glacée qui vint enlacer ma gorge. J'attendis avec horreur la torsion des doigts autour de mon cou, mais ceux-ci se contentèrent de glisser sous ma chemise, dégageant le creux de ma nuque. Au moment où j'ouvris les yeux, la tête de l'homme se penchait dans mon cou, ses cheveux d'ébène caressant mon menton.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, _ştrengar mea_ , j'aurais encore besoin de tes services après ce soir », murmura-t-il tout contre mon oreille.

À nouveau, je ne compris pas ses paroles et pourtant, ce fut à peine si je m'en angoissai. J'étais bien trop affolé par sa soudaine promiscuité. Son genou glissa de l'autre côté de mon corps, libérant ma poitrine, et il lâcha mes poignets. Je ne sentais même plus mes mains tellement le froid que dispensaient ses paumes avait ralenti la circulation de mon sang. Il se redressa et sa face vint se poster juste au-dessus de la mienne. J'observai avec fascination ses pupilles s'élargirent distinctement et, plus bas, ses crocs s'allonger par-dessus ses lèvres pourpres. Une étrange chaleur se propagea lentement dans tout mon corps alors que j'étais toujours allongé dans la neige fondue. Je me rendis compte que ce halo tiède émanait de l'homme-bête ; sa peau n'était plus glaciale et irradiait désormais une chaleur douce et réconfortante.

Maintenant que j'y songe à tête reposée, je comprends que toutes ses étranges et fascinantes capacités n'étaient ni plus ni moins que des leurres pour me séduire et m'attirer adroitement entre ses griffes. Et pourtant, dans l'instant, je ne vis rien de tout cela et je me jetai fébrilement dans la gueule du loup. La curiosité et l'envie gagnèrent sur la terreur, la reléguant au fond de mon subconscient ; seul subsista un sentiment de confusion et de menace latente qui, au lieu de me troubler et de me faire revenir à la raison, m'exalta davantage.

Instinctivement, je me cambrai pour me coller contre son corps. Sa chaleur se répandit dans ma poitrine, fit s'envoler la douleur de ma blessure, détendit mes muscles et enraya définitivement ma raison. Et comme douées de leur propre conscience, mes mains vinrent caresser timidement la ligne dure de sa mâchoire. Ses sourcils se froncèrent sévèrement ; je vis dans son regard qu'il n'avait pas escompté cette réaction. Pourtant, il ne bougea pas et me laissa continuer mon périple. Mes doigts descendaient déjà jusqu'à ses lèvres, attirés à elles comme un aimant, et frôlèrent le bout de ses canines glacées. Puis ma bouche rejoignit mes doigts et, timidement, je l'embrassai. Quand je m'écartai de lui, il arborait un sourire hautain qui me blessa.

« Tu as bien d'étrange manière pour te réchauffer, _ştrengar_ , mais je pense qu'on peut rendre ça encore plus intéressant. »

Il parla brièvement dans une langue que je ne compris pas - mais ce n'était certainement pas de l'allemand - puis, sans crier gare, il passa ses bras autour de moi et m'attira contre lui. J'eus la sensation qu'on me tirait en avant, et si vite que mes entrailles avaient du mal à suivre. Les rues blanches de la nécropole disparurent dans un tourbillon de neige tandis que les murs froids et sombres du mausolée se dressaient de nouveau autour de nous. À la place du sol humide, je sentis contre mon dos le froid sec de la pierre tombale. J'éprouvai un certain malaise à surplomber ainsi un mort ; je voulus me retirer, mais je fus durement repoussé contre la dalle.

J'oubliai vite mon embarras comme l'homme entama un nouveau baiser, bien plus rude et langoureux, qui me fit perdre rapidement la tête. Pour la première fois de mon existence, je lâchai entièrement prise et abandonnai mon corps sans appréhensions. Il me défit rapidement de mes habits et bientôt, je sentis la froideur de la pierre contre mon dos et mes reins, et je me cambrais brutalement pour échapper à sa morsure. Ses mains filèrent ensuite vers ma ceinture où elles me débarrassèrent de mon pantalon. Les miennes glissèrent fébrilement dans ses cheveux soyeux, coupés ras à la moitié du crâne. Sa bouche allait et venait de mes lèvres à mon torse, en passant par ma gorge où il faisait rouler sa langue contre ma pomme d'Adam. Ses crocs éraflaient souvent ma peau, m'arrachant quelques gémissements gênants. J'avais l'impression que mon bassin était en feu, que mon sang bouillonnait le long de ma hampe ; jamais je n'avais encore ressenti de désir avec une telle ardeur, un tel besoin vital. Désormais, je suis convaincu que ce sentiment, bien trop violent pour être humain, était l'œuvre mesquine de l'envoûtement du Démon.

Le brasier dans mes reins commençait à devenir insoutenable ; je sanglotai presque sous la douleur. L'homme-bête glissa à terre, tira mon bassin au bord de la dalle et s'insinua entre mes jambes. Sa bouche embrassait l'intérieur de mes cuisses, ses cheveux effleuraient ma virilité. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de ma verge, s'animant avec dextérité, et transforma rapidement la douleur lancinante en pure extase. Je me tordais, m'arquais durement comme pour atteindre le ciel du tombeau. Un nom que je ne connaissais pas cognait la barrière de mes lèvres à chacun de mes gémissements. Péniblement, je me redressai au bord de la pierre tombale. D'une main caressante, je repoussai les cheveux sombres qui masquaient le visage de l'homme ; sa bouche suçotait vivement la peau de ma cuisse, y attirant le sang dans un piège de chair.

« Comment dois-je vous appeler ? » réussis-je à demander d'un murmure rauque et haletant. Il appuya ses dents aiguës contre ma cuisse, m'arrachant un bref cri, avant de relever le menton.

« _Numele meu este Levi_ », répondit-il dans sa langue.

Je m'apprêtai à répliquer, mais il se redressa vivement, son nez effleurant désormais le mien. Son regard de braise et son sourire impérieux me coupèrent le souffle.

« Si tu réfléchis bien, mon cher Jaeger, tu sauras que tu connais déjà mon nom. »

Je secouais encore la tête sans comprendre, un peu chamboulé dans mes pensées, quand il replongea entre mes cuisses et souleva brusquement ma jambe qu'il passa dans son dos. Alors il fit glisser ma hampe entre ses lèvres tandis que ses doigts curieux caressaient mon intimité. Je sursautai violemment lorsqu'ils passèrent la barrière de mon corps, s'agitant fougueusement en moi, mais la chaleur ardente de sa langue me fit vite oublier ma gêne.

Soudain, sa bouche quitta ma verge et retourna embrasser ma cuisse. Je grognai de contrariété et tirai sur ses cheveux pour le ramener à sa tâche précédente. Mais il se contenta d'accélérer la cadence de sa main puis, sans crier gare, il planta ses dents dans la chair attendrie par ses attouchements. La douleur fulgurante déclencha une vague de plaisir insoupçonné qui fit tressaillir ma hampe. Je sentis sa bouche aspirer mon sang en de longues goulées. Toute ma jambe fut bientôt engourdie. Dans le mausolée ne résonnaient que mes gémissements languissants, les bruits de succion écœurants et le claquement humide de ses doigts s'enfonçant dans mon corps.

Le plaisir atteint bientôt son paroxysme et je me libérai dans un râle. La jouissance parcourut l'entièreté de mon corps en un frisson interminable, tellement violent que je fus incapable de soutenir davantage mon corps. Je me laissai retomber sur la dalle glacée avec un soupir las. Encore plongé dans des brumes grisantes, je perçus vaguement ses dents s'extirper de ma chair et le sang brûlant qui avait échappé à ses lèvres avides couler le long de ma cuisse. Sa langue chaude gratifia le sommet de ma virilité avant de remonter vers mon bassin où elle y récolta ma semence. Mes doigts étaient encore emmêlés à ses mèches noires alors je les tirai doucement pour le remonter devant moi.

Je découvris sa bouche et son menton maculés de mon sang ; j'en fus à la fois dégoûté et fasciné. L'étrangeté de la situation ne me parvenait pas, comme lorsque l'on rêve de choses pourtant incongrues dans la vie habituelle, mais qui paraissent banales dans ces mondes illusoires. Et ce fut sans crainte que j'embrassai fiévreusement ses lèvres luisantes, goûtant mon propre sang avec une réelle envie. Il répondit au baiser avec ardeur. Ses vêtements se collaient à ma peau en sueur, ses mains malaxaient durement mes hanches et sa hampe dure cognait contre ma cuisse. Et alors que je glissai ma main sur son entrejambe, il me repoussa doucement et interrompit brusquement notre baiser.

« Ne sois pas si gourmand, _ştrengar_. L'aube ne va plus tarder et les hommes à ta recherche arriveront bientôt. »

La réalité me frappa soudain comme si je sortais d'un long sommeil idyllique. L'homme-bête se mit debout à côté de la stèle. Il rajusta ses habits tandis que je me redressais lentement, me demandant si tout cela était vraiment réel. Mais cette brutale vérité me sembla bien plus terrible, plus cruelle même, que mes illusions nocturnes. Une main froide se glissant dans ma nuque me sortit brusquement de mes pensées torturantes.

« Souviens-toi de ce que tu n'as pas pu me donner aujourd'hui pour notre prochaine rencontre, Eren », murmura-t-il tout contre mes lèvres entrouvertes.

Mon nom dans sa bouche déclencha d'irrépressibles frissons le long de mon échine jusque dans mes reins ; je fermai les yeux pour mieux me délecter de cet étrange sentiment. Puis ses lèvres glissèrent le long de ma mâchoire, de ma gorge et échouèrent au creux de mon épaule. Il emprisonna ma peau entre ses dents, la marquant à sang, avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Puis le contact se rompit brutalement ; le froid et le silence de la nuit remplacèrent son étreinte.

Après un pénible effort pour revenir à la réalité, je me relevai et m'habillai prestement. Bientôt, j'entendis un chien japper puis des voix d'homme appelant mon nom. Je sortis dans la nuit ; la lune était encore là, ronde et brillante, mais le ciel s'éclaircissait déjà. Des silhouettes dévalèrent la pente menant au cimetière et je fus bientôt entouré d'un petit groupe de paysans me causant en allemand. J'étais trop éreinté pour tenter de les comprendre ; je me contentai de sourire en répétant « gut, gut » - un des rares mots d'allemand que je maîtrisais - à tout ce qu'on me disait. On m'aida à remonter la pente puis on me poussa dans une charrette attelée. Connie était aux rênes, il eut un sourire rassuré en m'apercevant.

Les ballottements de la carriole me bercèrent et la lassitude finit par avoir raison de moi. Avant de sombrer tout à fait, le long hurlement d'un loup solitaire s'éleva dans la nuit mourante ; ce cri me parut étrangement familier et réconfortant. À ce moment-là, une brise légère souffla dans ma nuque et il me sembla qu'une bouche baisait à nouveau ma peau, laissant derrière elle l'empreinte brûlante de crocs acérés.

* * *

Mon sommeil fut agité et je me levai peu après m'être allongé dans mon lit à l'auberge. Les images folles de ce qui me semblait être un long rêve éveillé me revenaient inlassablement, à la fois incroyables, déroutantes et parfois obscènes. Je m'efforçai de les chasser de mon esprit ; en vain. Elles revenaient tambouriner contre mes paupières chaque fois que je fermais les yeux ; et même si ceux-ci restaient grands ouverts, j'entrevoyais tout le temps un visage blême et fantasmagorique. De toute cette nuit, de tous ces souvenirs qui se bousculaient aux portes de ma mémoire, j'étais incapable de discerner la réalité de l'illusion. Mais comment cela pouvait-il être vrai, de toute façon ? De telles chimères ne pouvaient exister que dans les rêves les plus fous. Et il était inconcevable qu'un homme puisse ressentir un désir aussi fou et virulent.

Je fis les cent pas dans ma chambre et finis par me convaincre que tout cela n'était juste qu'un rêve morbide un peu tordu. Pourtant, dès que je sortis de ma chambre, je me mis en quête de renseignements afin d'en apprendre plus sur cette fameuse nuit de Walpurgis. D'abord, j'interrogeai l'aubergiste ; il semblait un peu réticent à m'en parler, mais je parvins à le convaincre. En dépit de mon allemand grossier et de son anglais hésitant qui ne facilitaient pas la conversation, je saisis néanmoins l'essentiel.

La Walpurgis était une ancienne superstition germanique qui disait que, durant cette nuit, les morts sortaient de leur tombe pour venir hanter les vivants. Pour s'en protéger, les habitants dressaient des torches sur les murs des maisons et allumaient de petits feux dans les rues, généralement aux carrefours. En outre, cette nuit rassemblait les sorcières, qui célébraient alors le sabbat, ainsi que bien d'autres créatures cauchemardesques dont les pouvoirs étaient exceptionnellement accrus. Avec un regard anxieux qui me troubla sincèrement, M. Bott m'assura que j'avais été chanceux la nuit dernière car le cimetière où je m'étais réfugié était réputé pour être hanté. La coïncidence ne m'alarma guère ; il n'était pas étonnant d'entendre des gens spéculer sur un cimetière maudit. Ce sont des lieux froids et mornes, fuis par le commun des mortels ; de nombreuses légendes prennent naissance dans les nécropoles, même en Angleterre.

Dans l'après-midi, survint un événement inattendu. Un Anglais débarqua à mon auberge et, tous deux heureux de retrouver un compatriote dans ces contrées étrangères, nous fîmes connaissance. Il s'appelait Armin Arlett et était d'un an mon cadet ; il parlait un allemand formidable et était érudit sur toutes sortes de sujets. Nous parlâmes un bon moment de notre belle Angleterre avant que je n'en vienne à l'interroger sur les superstitions du pays. Il me conta alors de nombreuses légendes étranges qui très souvent étaient étroitement liées aux folklores slaves. Parmi toutes ces fables, une en particulier retint mon attention. C'était celle d'un être immortel qui se nourrissait exclusivement de sang et contrôlait certains éléments naturels. Armin attira mon attention sur sa capacité à se changer en animal, le loup fut son premier exemple ; de plus, il était incapable de supporter la lumière du soleil. Je demandai si cette créature avait un nom ; Armin me répondit que souvent, et quel que soit le pays où l'on se trouvait, le même nom revenait. Celui du vampyr.

De nouveaux doutes vinrent ébranler mes convictions. Était-ce vraiment de simples coïncidences ? Quand bien même, ce démon ne pouvait pas réellement exister ; c'était absurde. Armin avait repris ses récits fabuleux et je l'interrompis soudainement :

« Est-ce possible que ce fameux conte du vampyr ait traversé la Manche jusqu'en Angleterre ? Il me semble avoir déjà entendu ça quelque part... », mentis-je en essayant de dissimuler mon sursaut d'inquiétude.

Mon nouvel ami eut une moue pensive puis il hocha vivement la tête avant de me répondre :

« Maintenant que vous le mentionnez, il me semble qu'un Irlandais a publié un roman populaire sur cette bête il y a quelque temps. J'en ai entendu parler, mais je ne l'ai pas lu moi-même. Le succès n'a pas suivi si je me souviens bien (1). »

Armin divagua ensuite sur les merveilles de la littérature gothique de notre pays. Je souriais en hochant la tête, mais je ne l'écoutais plus que d'une oreille distraite. Intérieurement, je me sentais soulagé et apaisé. J'avais, sans nul doute, dû entendre parler de cette histoire fantastique de vampyr et mon subconscient s'en était finalement souvenu la nuit précédente. J'en suis certain à présent : ma sulfureuse rencontre avec cette créature du diable était le fruit de mon imagination perturbée par le froid, la fatigue et peut-être bien le traumatisme de ma blessure à la tête.

Pourtant, bien que le scénario se tînt parfaitement, j'avoue être troublé par l'indécence exceptionnelle de ce rêve. Et aussi par ce doux frisson qui sillonne toujours ma nuque.

* * *

_Le 4 mai, Stohess, Allemagne_

Une missive de mon client est arrivée en fin de matinée ; le coursier a dû prendre un peu de retard à cause de la tempête de neige. Le Comte me donnait rendez-vous à son manoir le soir même où il me logera jusqu'à la fin de notre affaire. J'ai eu la surprise de découvrir que, même à une demi-journée de route du bourg de Stohess, il avait déjà eu vent de ma mésaventure dans le cimetière.

Je commence aussi à croire que M. Bott, quoi que d'apparence calme et sensée, est le plus superstitieux des habitants de Stohess. Ce fut lui qui m'amena la missive dans ma chambre et je surpris dans son regard doux une lueur de réelle détresse. Il me questionna avec vigueur sur mes affaires aux manoirs du comte. Le trouvant un peu déplacé, je répondis brièvement que je m'occupais d'un de ses biens à Londres ; en voyant qu'il allait insister, je feignis la fatigue et le renvoyai poliment.

Le midi même, alors que je prenais mon repas avant le grand départ, je reçus la visite d'un prêtre qui me bénit sans que je lui demande quoi que ce soit. J'étais un peu étonné, mais je le remerciai quand même, pensant qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'une coutume lorsqu'un étranger les quittait. Un doute plana pourtant lorsque je vis l'aubergiste serrer résolument la main de l'homme en toge avant de m'adresser un signe de tête entendu.

Franchement, je ne suis pas mécontent de quitter Stohess : les habitants ne sont pas méchants, mais leurs habitudes commencent à me peser. Et le fantôme de ma nuit d'errance me poursuit toujours ; j'espère le laisser derrière moi dans ce dernier voyage.

De plus, je suis véritablement impatient de rencontrer le Comte en chair et en os et non plus me l'imaginer à travers des mots et de pouvoir lui parler en face à face sans avoir à me languir de sa prochaine lettre. Je n'ai jamais ressenti autant d'exaltation pour une affaire. Je soupçonne que nos longs échanges, souvent digressifs, y soient pour quelque chose. Mais j'avoue que, au-delà de la curiosité naturelle, je suis aussi très intimidé et anxieux à l'idée de rencontrer cet homme mystérieux. Après tout, je ne connais pratiquement rien de lui. Je sais seulement qu'il est issu d'une famille aristocratique de Transylvanie et qu'il collectionne les demeures de luxe dans de nombreux pays. Et il m'incombe désormais de lui trouver la résidence de ses rêves dans le centre de Londres. D'après ce qu'il a laissé sous-entendre aussi, je devine que nous avons à peu près le même âge et qu'il vit seul. Ce sont à peu près les seules informations concrètes que j'ai sur sa personne.

Pour autant, il me semble le connaître bien plus intimement grâce à ses nombreuses lettres. Notamment son étrange manière de s'exprimer, à la fois désuète mais charmante, qui avait su éveiller rapidement mon intérêt. Parfois, il me faisait l'effet de sortir d'une tout autre époque que la nôtre ; cela me faisait sourire, mais piquait davantage ma curiosité. Et un jour qu'il me relatait sa première visite à Londres, je m'amusai à dresser un portrait mental du comte. Cette image, peut-être un peu trop révérencieuse, m'était restée depuis ; et maintenant que je suis sur le point de le rencontrer, j'ai quelques appréhensions naïves d'être déçu par l'original.

L'inconnu suscite bien des angoisses, parfois déraisonnables, mais partir à sa découverte est véritablement surexcitant. Dans tous les cas, il me tarde de découvrir ce charmant Her Levi Ackerman.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Vous aurez reconnu le célèbre roman de Bram Stocker, Dracula. Ce que j'affirme n'est absolument pas diffamatoire; à sa sortie, le roman ne connu pas de succès. Il fallut attendre la mort de l'auteur pour que Dracula connaisse la gloire.


End file.
